Dancing for nobody
by Clouderous
Summary: Follows Larxene through the COM story. She of course has her own mind and should have her view told. Hints of MarluxiaxLarxene [not main focus of story]. Rated for language.
1. trust nobody

Hello.

**Notes:** Based on COM story line, just more Larxene centered.

Contrary to how I usually write, each chapter will not be too long. Well, hopefully. XP

So give it a chance and please read!! Thank you!

- - -

It was unbelievable really. He was acting as if he had a heart; as if he was listening to it, following his own greedy desires by a false pulse. She could almost hear it, the clear and thumping rhythm. It was distracting her from her readings. Marluxia's voice was easy to ignore, but not what she was hearing now, and although she knew he didn't have a heart, she could have sworn he did because the ambition in his tone sounded just too real to be true.

Gently, she placed the red ribbon between the pages she was reading from and tossed the book on the small table in front of her. It was one of Ansem's studies, on matters of the heart, a book most interesting to her because even though she understood the words written on the pages, she couldn't understand the feelings. Only vague memories of her past helped guide her.

In fact, it was those memories that compelled her to decide to listen to Marluxia. He caught a glimpse of the book cover and smirked. Larxene was always reading something, this time it was different.

"What happened to that other book, Mark de sa…mething?" He asked.

"It's Marquis de Sade, and I finished reading it, naturally." Larxene replied smiling.

"Anyways, are you going to or not?"

Larxene watched him stare down at her, waiting impatiently for a reply. What was she supposed to say? She was only pretending to listen, giving a small nod or a barely audible murmur every time his tone of voice sounded like he was asking her something. It didn't matter though; she knew what he was asking of her. She knew him.

"Treason is capital crime, you know." She said smiling.

"We're not going against the Organization really; we're merely improving it…" Marluxia went on, waving his hands to emphasize his point.

"Why should I?" Larxene quipped, checking her fingernails. "Unless there's something in it for me."

"Of course there is. I've already told you what your reward would be for aiding my movement."

"Xemnas promises the same thing." Larxene stood up; the words she spoke were attacking his proposal.

Marluxia's gesticulation grew more towards Larxene as he tried to convince the woman. "He doesn't care about you, or any of us! Once he gets his heart, he won't bother with ours-"

"_You_ don't care about me, or the others! You can't. Once _you_ get your heart, how do I know _you_ won't bother with us?" Larxene exclaimed, raising her hands to her hips.

"I used to. I used to care about you."

She froze. He said something unexpected and she wasn't prepared to counter his statement. So she stood there, resting on her memories that had flooded into her vision. She remembered when she had a heart, sort of.

"Larxene?"

It was unlike her to stop and smell the roses. Maybe he said something to upset her, which wouldn't have been such a bad thing; she was annoying at times. He readied himself for any attack she might have planned, moving his arms just slightly to not give off the notion that he was scared or worried. His eyes focused on her expression, which she never bothers to hide.

Larxene lifted up her face and smiled sweetly at him, once again taking a seat on the red velvet couch. She picked up her book and opened it to her bookmarked page. Once done, she looked up at him. "You promise?"

"Of course." He replied.

"You swear on your heart?" She added.

He chuckled at her word games and turned around to face the door. Walking a few steps, he stopped in his tracks and grinned.

"Sure."

Marluxia disappeared and she gazed at the last spot he stood on. It didn't change or anything, and it wasn't marked from his disappearance, but she watched it intently because that's where he made his promise, and she was going to imprint it into her memories, every detail, down to which tile he stood on.

Really, it was unbelievable. She believed him.

- - -

Yay!! It's short!!

BECAUSE each chapter is pretty short, this story is already completed and fully written. So **expect** updates weekly.


	2. chit chat

Hi.

I almost couldn't make this chapter short O.o

And I just want to make sure I'm clear because sometimes I even confuse myself. The story line doesn't follow the COM story line exactly. I mean, that'd be like playing the game over or something! It's just BASED. Okay. Phew. Got that out. 

- - - -

There was a meeting. It was an important meeting which required every Organization member within the castle to attend. Even Namine was present. She was, of course, sitting in her chair, drawing, god knows what, on that little sketchbook of hers. Larxene had a chance to view her 'art' before, and she almost burst out laughing. Her little crayon doodles looked like something a five year old drew on walls. She stopped commenting on them after Axel dared her to do better. What could she say? She just wasn't an artist on paper.

Everyone inside the meeting room was waiting impatiently and was at unease, Larxene too. They all knew what was happening, but resisted the urge to talk about it until Marluxia confirmed it.

To let off steam, Larxene sat next to Namine, who was in the corner, and sighed.

"Can you feel him getting closer, Namine?" Larxene asked devilishly. "Your heart resides within him, but you wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Namine only glanced at Larxene for a split second before returning to her sketchpad, flipped a page, and continued to draw. This act agitated Larxene. Namine usually responded, but not this time. Something was wrong. Perhaps it was the approaching of the keyblade master that was throwing her off; it definitely was throwing everyone else off. They were all shaking with anticipation.

"It's his heart." Namine said silently. "Isn't it, Larxene?"

Larxene smiled. "Yeah, you're right about that."

"I've… never felt this feeling before." Namine whispered, clutching the area where a heart would reside.

Larxene felt the empty area on her chest too. "The pull was strong for me my first time too. You're drawn to his heart aren't you? We all are. We nobodies don't feel hearts unless it's a strong one. We want those hearts. It reminds our bodies of what we used to have."

Namine was staring at Larxene now. What Larxene said made complete sense to what she was feeling. Larxene took notice and poked Namine in the nose.

"You just do your job, and you'll be rewarded with a hero, okay?" Larxene leaned back in her seat and crossed her legs. Winking, she said "Maybe you'll get your heart back." Namine had returned to her drawings and Larxene peered over her shoulders to see what the girl was working on.

"Is that the keyblade master?" Larxene inquired, pointing to the picture of a person with red baggy clothes and bright yellow shoes. That was about all that helped her identify the character. The spiky hair helped too, somewhat. She noticed a blonde on the other side of the page, facing the keyblade master. They both looked like they were about to engage in battle. "… is that… _me?_" Larxene grabbed the sketchbook from Namine's hands and glared at the page. No doubt about it, it was her. She tossed it on the floor and huffed angrily. "I do not look that fat."

"I think this piece of artwork is surprisingly accurate." Axel stated as he picked up the sketchbook and returned it to Namine. "Are you gals done with your girl talk?"

"Oh, _shut up_." Larxene retorted. She would have added more if Marluxia hadn't decided to pop up right between them.

Marluxia looked around the room and headed towards the large white table in the middle. He took a seat at the end and everyone else followed suit, except Namine.

"I don't think I need to tell you, everyone here should know by now." Marluxia said as he held out blank cards and placed them on the table. "We've been waiting for this ever since the Superior's heartless failed in eliminating the keyblade master."

Axel slammed the table with his fists and stood up. "When is he coming already!?!"

"Be patient Axel, he's just outside the castle gates." Marluxia said, glad that everyone was so eager.

"Yeah, hold your horses, red." Lexaeus grinned.

Axel brought out his chakrams and they were lit on fire.

"Enough!" Marluxia demanded. Axel's chakrams disappeared and he sat down, folding his arms across his chest. "He's almost here. Get yourselves ready for battle. He may be naught but a child, but he's still the keyblade master. We will neither underestimate him, nor will we ever be felled by him. Am I understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good!" Marluxia smiled cheerfully. "I'm going to greet our guest of honor." Putting his hood up, he disappeared in a swirl of nothingness and a silence was left in the room.

"I'll be taking my leave as well." Zexion stated, disappearing from the room.

Most everyone left, leaving only Namine, Axel, and Larxene alone in the white room.

"The show's about to start." Axel said, excited.

Larxene laughed. "You're such a child Axel. I on the other hand am able to wait for my turn to play with him."

"Play?" Axel said, chuckling at her choice of words. "Who's the child now?"

"Hmph. It doesn't matter. I'll break him like a twig, and Namine can finish the job by changing his memories." Larxene threw some of her daggers at a picture hung on the walls which Namine had put up. Each dagger hit the center of a paper and sparked excitedly.

"You sure have no heart, Larxene." Axel mocked her as he disappeared from her sight.

Of course she didn't have a heart. None of them did. She wanted one, and she wanted it now. Although her face was calm, her mind was set on destroying that red headed prick for good. She threw one of her daggers at the spot he was standing on, the electricity danced around the sharp edges.

Having released her anger, Larxene took a deep breath and smiled. She stood up and stretched, letting out a yawn.

"Have fun playing with his memories. Just don't mess him up too badly before I get a chance to." She said to Namine, still drawing on her sketchbook, before disappearing back to her couch and book.

Namine stopped her drawing, looked sadly at the ground, and sighed.

- - -

yeah, after reading my story over. I feel it... lacks in... good.

over all, I flame my own fic O.o

Well, at least I can mark this genre off the writting list.

updates every fri.


	3. he's just a toy

uh... I've lost will for writing.

- - -

Marluxia appeared in a dark glow, cursing a certain redhead under his breath. Larxene, once again bothered by this man watched him pace the room.

"What's the matter, cupcake?"

Marluxia ignored, or rather didn't notice the nickname and walked over to Larxene. "It's Axel."

Larxene pouted for him. "Did he steal your spotlight?"

"He's rude and impudent; an embarrassment to the Organization." Marluxia spat as he sat down next to Larxene on the couch. She growled lightly, but moved to allow more room for him.

"Your distress is melody to my ears. But, you know, he's kinda cute." She winked at him as he leaned back away from her, staring at the woman who found that pompous fire-head cute. She laughed and closed her book. "He showed you up, didn't he?"

"Of course not!" Marluxia replied quickly.

"You left the stage to him, though."

Marluxia glared at the blonde, turning his back to her, he stood up to leave. "You're acting like we're performing a play for the keyblade master."

Larxene laughed again. "Show him your razzle-dazzle." He took a few steps away, but Larxene hadn't finished taunting him yet. "Are you going back to rearrange flowers for him?"

"It'd be in your best interest to hold your tongue." He said with a deathly tone. "At this rate, you'd be lucky to see the rise of my reign."

Not at all fond of being threatened, she stood up hastily and was ready to attack at a moment's notice. She could feel the electricity running through her hair, down through her fingertips, calling forth her daggers. Before she could even think of standing down, Marluxia had brought his scythe out.

This was all she needed as a signal and expertly threw her daggers, aiming everywhere but the heart, which he had none. With a wave of his scythe, all of Larxene's daggers fell to the ground and vanished, reappearing between her fingers once more.

Larxene was set on wounding the man who infuriated her on more than one occasion. She was about ready to strike again when he was one her, the sharp end of his scythe ready to slice the pale skin on her neck. Her weapons disappeared and she stood still, edging only slightly away from the pink, but deadly, weapon.

"You had better think twice before double crossing me, Larxene." He watched her as she did nothing but smile.

"You think wrong of me, oh great number XI." Her smile slowly dropped into a frown and she glared at him, glancing once in a while at the scythe still poised at her jugular. "Now are you going to move that thing or what?"

Marluxia smirked and his scythe vanished from his hands. If she had a heart, he'd say hers would be racing. He rather liked the position of authority he held at the moment and decided to stand his ground further. He watched inquiringly as Larxene's expression deepened.

Larxene let this feeling of closeness wash over her. It wasn't the first time she was this close to the pink haired man, though, she remembered that she rather enjoyed the times before. Turning her fear towards her advantage, she brought her arms up to his chest and gave him a sadistic smile.

"You know, I would have loved to see my own blood splattered across your face." She said seductively as she played with his hair.

"I can still grant that wish."

Larxene huffed crossly and sauntered away from him. She turned abruptly back to him and glared heatedly into his eyes. "You promised, Marluxia. If you don't keep your promise, don't assume I'll think twice about turning you back into a nobody!"

"Watch your tone; it's unbecoming of a lady." Marluxia replied. "Maybe you should go sit quietly with Namine and learn to draw like a regular girl."

Larxene gaped at him, but she quickly regained her composure and ground her teeth. "I'll _kill_ _you_!!" She screeched and threw her daggers once more at him, but all she hit was nothing as he left through his dark portal.

She screamed, about ready to yank all of her hair out. She tried to calm down by returning to her reading, but all she could do was hurl the book across the room in a rage.

"Maybe you two should get some marriage counseling." A voice mocked as she watched a new portal open in the middle of the room. It was a big contrast against the white walls.

Larxene refused to reply to that idiot. Although, she had to agree to some degree, her meeting with Marluxia was definitely not pas de deux. Deciding to change the topic, she asked why he wasn't carrying a defeated keyblade master in his arms. "It took you that long to lose, eh?"

"I was just testing his strength." Axel responded, smiling like a fool.

"What was he like? Is his heart as strong as I've heard it was?" Larxene all of a sudden became quite interested in their battle.

"It was… bright. His heart shone brighter than my flames." He crossed his arms to contemplate his memories. "I'm sure if _he_ had a heart, it'd be the same."

"I'm sure it would." Larxene smiled. She suddenly was focused, like something popped up in her brain. "He's getting closer."

"He's sure going through this castle like an obstacle course."

"But the obstacles will get bigger. He might even forget his goal, but that's what we want, isn't it?" Larxene said smoothly, her attitude starting to lighten after a while.

"Has Namine started to break the chains in his heart?" Axel asked.

"I'm sure she has. He's probably stumbling on some old memory right about now. I wonder how he's reacting to it?" Larxene grinned and ran her hands through her hair.

"About time for another test?" Axel asked.

"Hmph, this time it's my turn to play." Larxene said as she opened up a portal next to her.

"Just don't damage him. He's still Roxas. He's essential to the plan, Larxene." Axel warned before crossing his arms.

Larxene narrowed her eyes and watched him carefully. "What plan?"

"You know, to take over the Organization." Axel answered.

"Marluxia let you in on this plan?" Larxene asked. She was half angry that Marluxia didn't tell her about informing Axel on their scheme, yet she was glad that it wasn't just the two of them against the other eleven… well… ten. "Better keep this under wraps from the others until the time comes."

"Yeah, yeah. Go already." Axel said, getting off the topic. "Maybe this'll lure Roxas back."

Larxene rolled her eyes and stepped halfway into the portal. "Go mourn the loss of your boyfriend somewhere else."

Axel jumped at her statement and was about to yell a million things back at her, but she had already gone. She was a traitor. He decided that she was on his enemy list now; not that everyone wasn't already on it.

- - -

you know, i personally don't like akuroku, i like them better as best friends


	4. sweet revenge

I try to modify the speech a little because even though I researched the script of COM, I didn't want to repeat exactly what they were saying. It'd be like playing the game twice XP

Some parts just has to follow the original a bit. Well... that's what happens when you write a story pretty much already written.

- - - -

She stood there waiting for the keyblade master. He sure was taking his sweet time. To pass the time, she cleaned her nails, fixed her hair, and reapplied her pink lip gloss. What was she supposed to do? Stand until her legs grew numb?

Everything Larxene was using: chairs, make-up, her vanity table, etc, all disappeared in puffs of black. She heard mumbling from the door across the room. She smirked, sweetly of course, because she had someone to play with now.

The door slowly opened and she stood in their pathway. Her finger tips sparked excitedly.

The three heroes stopped a short distance from her. They glared at her carefully, knowing full well that she was the enemy. The young keyblade master seemed somehow troubled. He looked confused. She smirked again, must have been the blonde hair.

"Are you friends with Axel?" His tall companion asked.

"The dog can speak; can you do tricks as well?" Larxene teased as she blew him off. "I hope you're enjoying your time here. These walls wash away the layers of useless memories and expose the true hidden memories in your heart." She put the back of her hand to her forehead and sighed dramatically. When she got her heart back, she decided she would become an actress.

"What are you talking about?" The boy asked.

She wanted to play more.

"You look like you're searching for someone: your girlfriend?" Larxene asked, bending down to his level.

The keyblade master blushed crimson and shook his head wildly. Hearts were so fun to toy with. "Do you want to see her?"

"She… she's here?" He asked suddenly.

Larxene smiled. "Yeah, but I'm not sure which one you're talking about exactly. If you tell me her name, I could find her for you."

The boy scrunched his eyebrows together, trying heard to remember. Anything would have been better than what he was getting, which was nothing.

"Oh, that poor girl, she'll be heartbroken once she hears that you've forgotten her!" She quickly stood up and ran through him lighting quick. She kept her back to him as he fell to the ground. That little knickknack of his was part of the plan to erase his mind of the princess.

The boy looked puzzled at the star shaped keychain. Larxene walked over to his side. He was holding the object and looking at it oddly.

"Don't tell me you can't recall? She gave this to you. How sad that you've shoved her into the closet in your heart. A memory should be remembered, not suppressed." It was time to see if Namine had eradicated the memory of that redhead. "Tell me, Sora. Who gave this to you?"

"It was… Na… Namine?" He said, stumbling across his answer.

"Sora! You remembered!" The duck yelled.

"Uh… yeah." He said, unsure of what he just remembered.

Larxene stealthily took the keychain from his hands and dangled it before everyone's eyes. Nice work, she thought, even she couldn't see what it used to look like.

"Hey! Give it back! It's mine!" The boy demanded, more like whined.

"Why would you care? You completely forgot the girl who gave it to you. You don't deserve this."

The keyblade magically appeared in the boy's hand. She'd been waiting a while to see that. "It's still mine. Now hand it over!"

"Hmph, come and get it!"

The two suddenly clashed. Larxene threw her daggers at Sora who swung them away with his keyblade. It was becoming a routine when Larxene decided it was time to do something more damaging. She called forth her element and cast thundaga at her opponent.

The keyblade, unfortunately for her, over powered her attack and she was struck. That little punk actually hit her! She growled angrily and leaped away from the dangerous hero.

"Enough of this! I can't believe you'd hit a girl! What kind of hero are you?" Larxene threw the keychain back at him, along with a few cards she was supposed to hand over for the keyblade master to continue his quest into the castle. "Go chase your damsel in distress. She's here waiting for you. It's not like she'll want to see you anymore once I tell her that you forgot her! Who's heartless now?"

"Shut up! Now tell me where she is!" The boy demanded heatedly.

"Why should I tell you? Besides, where's the fun in that? Use the cards I gave you and find her yourself. That's the least you could do. I can't give you _all_ the answers." With that, she disappeared back into her own little black vortex, leaving the keyblade master fuming, she suspected.

Larxene opened her eyes to see that obnoxious red head waiting for her.

"I guess we both let him win."

"It seemed more like he gave you one scratch and then you ran away, like a scared little girl." Axel taunted.

"Whatever, it's not like I could have done anything more. We're not allowed to damage him."

"Excuses, excuses. What would Marluxia say?" Axel asked.

Larxene sat down on her couch and glared. "That powder-puff is too busy planting tulips to bother listening to the bull you pull out of that asshole you call a mouth."

Another presence was soon felt. "I thought whores were paid to fuck, not to bitch around."

Larxene shot up and cast the most powerful thundaga she could create at the twerp who just insulted her. When she was finished with her spell, the body she aimed at was surrounded by a ring of ash, but was physically unharmed. Axel stepped backwards.

"Vexen! Get your ass here right now!" Larxene screeched, electricity dancing between her hairs.

The efeeminate man appeared at once, looking not at all pleased as he looked icily at the teed off woman.

"What the hell is your stupid toy doing here?!" Larxene demanded, prodding his chest with her finger to emphasize her question.

"Calm down, Larxene. And, he's not a toy."

"Fine: zombie, slave, plaything, whatever." Larxene quipped as she glared down the boy who had audaciously insulted her.

Axel ruffled the boy's silver locks before he was roughly shoved away by the young teen. "Heh, he sure acts like the real thing."

"Don't compare me to that loser. He was nothing." The Riku replica retorted.

"Hmph, we won't have to. You'll become him." Marluxia informed the shocked boy.

He turned around abruptly and watched as Marluxia waltzed in with the shy Namine. He glared at the girl. He was well aware of her abilities. She was definitely a threat to him.

"Heh, Namine can take care of that rotten personality of yours." Larxene added as she smiled, still peeved at the rude boy. It was enough to deal with the keyblade master, but the replica of his best friend was more than she was willing to bother with.

"It's time to instigate Riku into our plans." Marluxia said, tapping Namine on the shoulder. She sighed and looked into Riku's eyes.

"She had better not." The boy seethed. "Don't reduce me to that nothing, that loser, that weakling."

"I'm sorry to say that you have no choice on the matter."

Larxene laughed. Revenge was sweet. "At least you'll be out of my hair from now on."

"I'll get you all for this." Riku swore as he felt his mind blanking.

"Whatever…"

- - - -

kh3? what a drag.

RPGs? getting too long.


	5. girls rule and boys drool

Sorry for um.. not uploading. I just... didn't feel like it. but, I'll just upload the last two chaps.

oh, and I'll get rid of that retarded naruto story. well, both of them maybe. we'll see. I liked the one with the kids.

- - - -

Larxene found herself once again alone with the appointed leader of the castle again. His back was facing her, but she was busy reading her book to even give an ounce of attention to that flamboyant man. Larxene frowned again. She had just finished her book, now it meant that she'd have to converse with that pink-haired, flower using, psychopath that wanted to overthrow the organization. She could have pretended to still be reading, but it just wasn't in her nature to do so. Besides, it'd be boring to read it again. She never read anything twice.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked softly yet seductively as she came to his side.

"The plan; which you probably wouldn't care about." He retorted, turning away from her.

"Why shouldn't I care? I'm part of the plan am I not?" She quipped, walking in front of him and grabbed his arm. "You had better not cheat me." She warned, lighting flashed in her eyes as advice.

"I am a man of my word." Marluxia said. "Now get your hands off of me."

This only encouraged Larxene as she brushed up closer to Marluxia and traveled her hands up his chest. She rested her ear next to where his heart should be, listening for a pulse. She wasn't expecting one, so she didn't find one. Although he had none, she could still remember what it sounded like.

Larxene brought her hands up around his neck and looked at him with glassy eyes. "Kiss me." She said, the words ghosting over his lips as she raised her head to meet his. She allowed enough room for him to lean forward, for she wasn't going to do all the work. "Please, Marluxia, for old times sake?"

She was all but begging. Strange, she thought, how Marluxia hadn't pushed her aside. He let her get this far already. He must have known the outcome?

Marluxia seemed to be thinking it over. He didn't have the heart to lust for her. Then again, lust was physical, and he could still feel physically. Just as he made up his mind and leaned towards her, closing his eyes, he was roughly pushed backwards, landing gracelessly onto the couch. He thought so.

"Nice try. Maybe I'll give you a taste once I get my heart back." She winked at him and disappeared through a portal.

Marluxia narrowed his eyes in anger. She was a vixen if he ever saw one. He was annoyed that she pulled a stunt like this and frustrated that he'd become so hard for a trick.

- -

Larxene sat next to Namine on a soft chair she conjured up. She leaned over the young girl's shoulder to she what she was drawing at the moment. It appeared to have been another drawing of her. Larxene glared silently at the back of Namine's head. As Namine began to draw another item on the page, she hesitated. Instead of continuing with that picture, she turned the page and started a new one.

"What's wrong?" Larxene asked casually.

"I don't like drawing bad things…" Namine whispered back.

Larxene didn't like Namine's reply, especially since it was regarding Larxene to some extent. "What, can you see the future as well?"

"No."

"You're some witch." Larxene said, leaning back into her chair. "Can… can you modify my memories?" She asked.

"No."

"Some witch indeed." Larxene responded. "Doesn't matter. It's not like you could have helped me anyways. Regardless of memories or not, you can't feel unless you have a heart." Larxene looked down almost sadly at the black coat she was wearing. "What horrible fashion sense he's got, making us wear these ugly coats as uniforms. Don't you agree Namine?"

Namine didn't respond. Larxene didn't care to take notice as she continued to talk.

"It's not like it matters to you anyways. You don't have to wear them. You're a nobody too, though. So why do you get the luxury of wearing what you please?" Larxene patted Namine's hair. "We've got to stick together you know? We're the only girls here. That means we're the only ones with brains in the organization."

"What are you two gossiping about now?" Axel asked as he stepped in front of them.

Namine stopped drawing, a small smile crept up her face. Larxene stood and the chair disappeared. "Shouldn't you be getting rid of Vexen?"

"Already done." Axel smirked. "Piece of cake."

"He was a pushover anyways." Larxene said, making Axel's achievement worth nothing more than busy work.

"I suppose you'd be less of a pushover?"

"Just shut up." She quipped.

"Someone's getting a little touchy." Axel replied as he walked past Larxene.

"And you seem too calm. Our plans are crumbling, and you have nothing bothering you?" She asked. "Do you even care?"

"Hmph." Axel smiled at her. "Maybe if I had a heart I'd care more."

"Are you a traitor?" She asked, eyes narrowing.

"I suppose you are not a traitor? Be careful, Larxene, with who you trust."

Larxene disappeared.

- -

"Larxene! What have you been doing?!" Marluxia demanded as he paced the room. "How could you let Axel betray us like this?! Our plans are spiraling out my hands! And now with Namine heading towards the keyblade master, the plan is doomed to fail."

Larxene stood silently, watching through the walls and ceilings at how Namine desperately sought out the keyblade master. "What do you expect me to do about it? You're the leader here."

"And you are my accomplice!"

"Says who?" Larxene asked as she turned sharply to Marluxia.

"I do, and I will drag you down with me." Marluxia bared his teeth as he threatened the female member.

Larxene closed her eyes and smiled coyly. "If you're so upset that you can't do anything, I'll remedy the problem for you then." She added calmly, "I'll bring Namine back."

Marluxia slowed his pacing and watched the savage nymph leaving leisurely through a portal. He didn't feel any better. He didn't trust her to get the job done either.


	6. thump

- - - -

Larxene watched Sora's face as he tried to comprehend what had just happened. He was going through the castle when at last Namine was in his sight. Riku was there as well. Now Riku was on the ground and this woman was telling him that none of what he went through was real!

Sora fell to his knees and stared at the ground. "Namine?"

Namine looked away; too ashamed to make eye contact. "I'm… I'm so sorry… Sora…"

"What do you have to be sorry for? When did you even get the heart to feel guilty?" Larxene spat as she walked towards Sora. She kicked aside the body of the Riku replica and Sora cried out for it. She laughed, amused at the boy. "He's not real, yet you still worry. He even tried to destroy you; on several occasions I might add. You know, his existence was quite ironic. Though, I doubt you are smart enough to figure it out." Larxene summoned her daggers as she slowly headed for the boy.

"Please don't, Larxene." Namine pleaded, crying softly.

"Maybe if you didn't ruin everything, it wouldn't have come down to this!" Larxene quickly went to Namine's side and grabbed a fistful of her blonde hair and threw her into the wall. "My chance at getting a heart is gone!"

Suddenly, Larxene was struck backwards from the girl and landed on the floor.

"You don't deserve a heart!" It was that stupid dog-man and his duck magician again. And that duck sure had a mouth to run.

"Don't touch her!" Sora warned, holding out his keyblade at the nobody.

"You're just dying to play the hero aren't you? You don't even know the girl and here you're trying to save her like it was your only purpose in life!" Larxene scrambled up and threw a few of her daggers half heartedly, which were blocked by the dog's shield.

"It doesn't matter how I got the memories, but they're good enough to give me a reason to protect Namine." Sora explained, holding his heart. Larxene narrowed her eyes at the action as she mimicked it. Yeah, sure, she knew she didn't have one, but somehow, she could almost feel the sadness, despair, and hopelessness.

"Perhaps you _can_ see the future Namine." Larxene said chuckling. She walked slowly towards Sora and smiled sickly. "Let's play. Namine did a good job of brainwashing you to be her slave. Did you plan this all along? To use Sora against us like this? What did the future look like? Was it a happy ending?"

Namine was unresponsive, being unconscious and all. She once again threw her daggers at Sora, who swung them away.

Sora charged at her, ready to strike but she simply glided away to a safer distance. Larxene began to randomly cast thunder around the room; the others ran around dodging the strikes, not knowing where the next one would come from.

Larxene giggled. "Lightning is unpredictable."

"That's true, but it never strikes twice either."

Larxene huffed and began gathering all her energy. "I only need it to strike _once_!!" She cast the strongest thundaga that she ever did and crumpled to the floor, the blinding light brightened the already white marble room.

She felt something hard at the top of her head and looked up to see Sora aiming the keyblade at her. He was disheveled from the attack, having barely escaped with his life. She smiled at him. He was such a cute boy after all.

"Do you think you destroyed my heartless?" She asked.

"I wouldn't know."

"Maybe once I'm gone, I'll reunite with my heart." She rose to her knees slowly and Sora's keyblade followed her diligently. "This is not the way I wanted things to turn out; losing to a bunch losers like you guys."

She shut her eyes and Sora stuck her with the keyblade. She fell backwards but never hit the ground, falling endlessly into a black void. The only thing that remained was a single tear, but without a heart, she didn't know what emotion it was for.

She rested peacefully at least, surrounded by dreams of when she had a heart. The memories washed over her like a warm blanket.

Larxene didn't have a heart, that's why she's a nobody. But memories were the building blocks for the heart, so in essence, she did have a heart, and that was good enough for her.

- - - -

Done! Fin! The END!!!

Say it, I know you want to, this was a cheesy ending. Well, I'm no good with endings!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
